ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush is an upcoming 2010 superhero adventure film released onto the novel by Rita Christensen. It will be the sixth and final film into the Jane Hoop Elementary series. The film will be directed by James Calvin, produced by Derek Todd and Drake Jones written by Brian Clark. The film is scheduling for release of November 12, 2010, including regular and IMAX theaters, making it the fifth film for an IMAX release, and the third film for IMAX-3D.1 Filming begins on November 2009, and to be completed for the next six months straight in order to finish the entire series.11 Plot :Future information: Plot of the book On January 6, 2010, Paramount Pictures released its' official synopsis for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: The final chapter of the franchise begins with Catwoman left the world coming to an end as Danny, Rebecca and Alec defend the world of her dangerous The Black Buzzers also known as The Final Rush, as the entire dark secrets from Catwoman has been revealed.1 Production Development The film adaptation of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush is ready to be set for it's theatrical release for the last time. Derek Todd talks to Rita Christensen about the book, and she told him that the book she has written seems to be long, and Todd is possibly is going to remove several of scenes for the movie that came from the book. Derek Todd starts onto helping Clark to start searching for to make this movie completely different from the book, but can do it soon as possible. Derek Todd has begin onto writting scripts onto the movie. With Tara Jones wanting to return, it has been a while since Dan Kroger start editing the first two films, till being replace by Amy Vanish for the second first two films, and Jones does the fifth, Kroger likes to return to editing for this films. Dan Wilson is returning to start composing the film's soundtrack. Dan Wilson asking to reprises as Score writer of the film,3 and James Calvin loves as he will return once again as director of the film,3 while Brian Clark stays as Screenplay3, editor Tara Jones asking to return replacing Amy Vanish since ''The Magic Ball'' and ''Morphin the Power''3 and Dan Kroger in ''The First'' and ''Goldenman's Revenge''.3 Ted Wilson, may be confirming to start coming back writing the film's soundtrack, but the statment of his return has yet to be confirmed till the end of the year. Brian Clark has began writting scripts on May 1, 2009, which it may take nearly months for him to complete the scripts, when he is still writting them as of July 2009. Clark notices that he'll be start making the movie's bigger budget for past 1 year, but by the time, Paramount Pictures can only do it's job, to starts making the production budget bigger or smaller than the preceded film. Clark finished the script at 2:00 p.m. on October 30, 2009. On August 19, 2009, Dan Wilson signed up to return as composer of the motion picture soundtrack, but on September 10, 2009, his brother Ted Wilson will not return, because of planning to do other projects like North Pole Elementary: The Sequel. And on September 18, 2009, Reba Ortiz will be composing along with Wilson for the film's soundtrack, after droped out from North Pole Elementary: The Sequel by Wilson's brother. Filming Pre-production has began on June 8, 2009. Filming begins on November 13, 2009. It was shot in Cincinnati, Ohio, United States for the Fantasy World includes Jane Hoop Elementary Base and Catwoman's Base. At the beginning, the film will be filmed there at the Cincinnati Courthouse Riot start with Dr. Catwoman being break out of jail by Catboy, her son. Morphin the Power is to be shot at Mississippi, where Dacia's homeplanet find attack of the Black Buzzers destroying Morphin the Power, which she can starts to protect her planet using hre force field. Catland is going to be shot in Australia, where Catwoman starts to unleashed The Final Rush, triangle shaped robotic electricity of death. All Brick Cape Cod will be the new setting for the movie set for the Kingston's home of Lou Kingston and Lilly Kingston. The house scene is taken where David Kingston starts spending the night there, while his daughter Alice Kingston already been team up with Jane Hoop Elementary. The school scene where David first met Janet will be shot at the Woodward High School. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden3 *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry3 *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller3 *Bart Simpson as Cory Berning3 *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short3 *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden3 *Barbara Timer as Salma Green/Dr. Catwoman3 *Barbara Dee as Shego Dalma3 *Arthur Walters as Goldenman3 *Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson3 *George Jones as Mayor James Watson3 *Jessica Alder as Maria Dawns3 *Elliot Martinson as Michael Walker3 *Lisa Dee as Alice Kingston3 *Flex Alexander as David Kingston3 * Anna Johnson as Stephanie Slaven 3 * Andy Watson as Hunter Suggs 3 *Jami Gertz as Dacia3 *Jason Foster as Robert Foster3 *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman3 *Dakota Fanning as Catgirl3 *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar3 *Bella Thorne as Tiffany Blake3 *Alana Etheridge as Samantha Johnson3 *Joe Marshall as Dr. Caman3 *Lewis Alder as Blaze3 *Rachel Marie Carter as Martha3 Casting New Cast *Miley Cyrus as Jade Woods 3 *Nick Jonas as Catboy3 *Diana Ross as Lilly Kingston3 *Bill Cosby as Lou Kingston3 *Thandie Newton as Janet Kingston3 *Lisa Wilder as Brook Crawford3 *Andrea Handler as Jessica Humphrey3 *Elizabeth Barnes as Brooke Brovey3 *Ted Green as Ben Junkgunz3 *Brian Parker as Josh Byrd3 *Harold Thompson as Mark Cephas3 *Beyoncé Knowles as Naudia (adult) 3 *Justin Timberlake as Alec (adult)3 * Kate Bosworth as Rebecca (adult)3 * Omarion Danny (adult)3 * Steve Sandvoss as Cory (adult)3 *Usher as Jaquille (adult)3 *Jessica Simpson as Stephanie (adult)3 *Markus Walker as Dano Gorden3 *Danielle Crawford as Dana Gorden3 *Kyle Winslow as Alan Gutzwiller 3 *Cindy Scott as Ala Gutzwiller 3 *Alexa Vega as young Catwoman / Salma White3 *Jojo as young Shego Dalma / Kristen Dalma3 *Christopher Massey as young Shadow the Monkeyman / Daniel Carter3 *Joe Jonas as young Catman / Mark Green3 *Emma Watson as young Belle Lamar3 Casting began on May 2009. The regular cast reprised their roles while the new joins the series. Although, Miley Cyrus was rumored to potrayed as Catgirl for Turbo of Catland, till Fanning beat over 7,000 girls to portrayed as her, as she caught the roles as Jane Woods, Alec's ex-girlfriend, cheating on Naudia, his actual girlfriend. Originally led for Ryan Sheckler to portray as Catboy, till Jonas already signed up to portayed as the new villain. Finding the cast of the young children to play as Dano Gorden, Dana Gorden, Ala Gutzwiller and Alan Gutzwiller has yet to be confirmed, during the end of the movie. Rachel Willow and Prince Watson said that those staff may going to cut them for the movie, and officially there may not be some casting of the young children. On October 28, the finally find the cast of the young children by the very young child actors. On August 2009, Brian Clark announced that the main characters as adults will be play by adult actors, because of the younger actors were too young to portrayed as the adult main characters. Adults Hunter and Alice will not be potray by adults, with the book appears the adults of Hunter and Alice, set five years after the main story of the film, which is set to be removed from the film. On October 30, 2009, four of the cast members joins the series to play as young villains, setting a scene where Danny and friends head back in time. Athough, Jennifer played the teenage Catwoman from Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power, which Alexa Vega replaced her for much older teenager. On November 24, 2009, Amy Tammie considered not returning to the final film, after rescheduling, but on November 25, they were worried and would not let "everyone else to play as Rebecca". Release The film's official first look was released from the DVD release of ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' on December 15, 2009.1 The official movie pic was released online on January 6, 2010, showing Danny, Rebecca and Alec on the road.1 References # ^ a b North Pole and Jane Hoop Movie Soundtrack Composers Switched Places. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 September 2009. # ^ a b Filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush has BEGAN!. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 January 2010. # ^ a b Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Release Date Changed to November 2010! Wiki News. Retrieved 7 November 2009. #^ "Tribeca Film Festival 2009 - John Hurt Talks Harry Potter, Confirms His Return". AMC News. 28 April 2009. Retrieved on 28 April 2009. #^ "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. #^ Huver, Scott (25 June 2008). "Isaacs Conjures Lucius Malfoy's Return to Harry Potter". Comingsoon.net. Retrieved on 26 June 2008. #^ "Toby Jones takes the lead in Tom Stoppard's classic Every Good Boy Deserves Favour". The Telegraph. 9 January 2009. Retrieved on 9 January 2008. #^ "Dave Legeno's Official Website". Andrew Manson. 28 April 2009. #^ "RTE Radio interview". 23 April 2009. Retrieved on 26 April 2009. #^ 1 #^ "Helen McCrory: The Importance of Being Sexy". 23 April 2009. Retrieved on 26 April 2009. #^ Bill Nighy to star in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows #^ a b "Deathly Hallows Casting Updates: Teen Dumbledore Cast, Chris Rankin Returns and More". The Leaky Cauldron. 2009-05-30. Retrieved on 2009-05-31. #^ Morris, Clint (18 January 2008). "Spall talks his Harry Potter future". MovieHole. #^ "Harry Potter Film Star Talks To Sky News". Sky News. 6 October 2007. Retrieved on 6 October 2007. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ a b "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. #^ Nick Jonas rumored to play Catboy in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrievede on 12 July 2009. #^ Diana Ross rumored to play Lilly in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Bill Cosby rumored to play Lou in Jane Hoop Elemnetary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Thandie Newton rumored to play Janet in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Miley Cyrus rumored to play Jane in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ "Miriam Margolyes: I love actors". This is South Wales. 25 September 2008. Retrieved on 25 September 2008. #^ "Toby Jones takes the lead in Tom Stoppard's classic Every Good Boy Deserves Favour". The Telegraph. 9 January 2009. Retrieved on 9 January 2008. #^ "Tribeca Film Festival 2009 - John Hurt Talks Harry Potter, Confirms His Return". AMC News. 28 April 2009. Retrieved on 28 April 2009. #^ "Dave Legeno's Official Website". Andrew Manson. 28 April 2009. Retrieved on 28 April 2009. #^ Walker, Lisa (2009-08-26) "Clark choosing adult actors to play adult Main characters". Retrieved on 2009-08-26. #^ a b "Deathly Hallows Casting Updates: Teen Dumbledore Cast, Chris Rankin Returns and More". The Leaky Cauldron. 2009-05-30. Retrieved on 2009-05-31. #^ "Grindelwald Ado Sera Joué Par Jamie !". UniversHarryPotter. 2009-05-14. Retrieved on 2009-05-15. #^ "Serbedzija to act in seventh Harry Potter film". Croatian Times. 2009-05-26. Retrieved on 2009-05-26. #^ Olly Richards (January 2008). "Heroes of 2007". Empire. pp. 130. #^ Nick Moran in Harry Potter #^ "WB Sets Lots of New Release Dates!". Comingsoon.net. 24 February 2009. Retrieved on 24 February 2009. #^ "Release Date Set for Harry Potter 7: Part I". Comingsoon.net. 25 April 2008. Retrieved on 24 May 2008. #^ "WB Sets Lots of New Release Dates!". Comingsoon.net. 24 February 2009. Retrieved on 24 February 2009. #^ "Release Date Set for Harry Potter 7: Part I". Comingsoon.net. 25 April 2008. Retrieved on 24 May 2008. #^ "WB Sets Lots of New Release Dates!". Comingsoon.net. 24 February 2009. Retrieved on 24 February 2009. #^ a b c Jack Malvern (14 March 2008). "Longer spell at box office for Harry Potter". The Times. #^ a b Olly Richards (14 March 2008). "Potter Producer Talks Deathly Hallows". Empire. Retrieved on 14 March 2008. #^ a b Michael Sragow (13 March 2008). "Steve Kloves says 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' will film in two parts". Baltimore Sun. Retrieved on 14 March 2008. #^ Dan Wilson returning in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ Dan Wilson‘s brother not returning for Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ a b c Helen O'Hara (April 2009). "Hallowed Ground". Empire: p. 100-104. #^ Olly Richards (14 January 2008). "About Those Harry Potter Rumours". Empire. Retrieved on 14 February 2008. #^ "Harry Potter continues his magic at Leavesden". Panalux. January 2009. p. 1. Retrieved on 14 February 2009. #^ "Deathly Hallows to Be Shot Using "Loads of Hand-Held Cameras," Tom Felton Talks Sectumsempra in Half-Blood Prince". The Leaky Cauldron. 2009-03-31. Retrieved on 2009-03-31. #^ Nick Jonas expect to start filming in the beginning in Final Hoop film. Retrieved on August 17, 2009 #^ Miley Cyrus not coming till April for Hoop 6.. Retrieved on August 17, 2009. #^ Kingston Family Beginning in May for Hoop 6. Retrieved on August 17, 2009. # ^ A Month Break for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush starting in April. Wiki News Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Miley Cyrus' filming release date pushed back. Wiki News Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Kingston Family Cast Members filming release delayed. Wiki News. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ New Characters to Be Filming JH6 on 4th of July. Wiki New. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Alexa Vega appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Catwoman Wiki News. Retrieved October 30, 2009. # ^ Jojo appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Shego Dalma. Wiki News. Retrieved October 30, 2009. # ^ Christopher Massey appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Monkeyman. Wiki News. Retrieved October 30, 2009. # ^ Joe Jonas appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Catman. Wiki News. Retrieved October 30, 2009. # ^ Emma Watson appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Belle Lamar. Wiki News. Retrieved October 30, 2009. #^ a b c Warner Bros. (23 March 2007). Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Reprise Roles in the Final Two Installments of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter Film Franchise. Press release. Retrieved on 23 March 2007. #^ Coltrane, Robbie. Interview with Jonathan Ross. Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. BBC1 London. 7 June 2008. #^ "Harry Potter Film Star Talks To Sky News". Sky News. 6 October 2007. Retrieved on 6 October 2007. #^ "RTE Radio interview". 23 April 2009. Retrieved on 26 April 2009. #^ Steve Daly (12 July 2007). "Helena Bonham Carter Gets Wicked". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 15 July 2007. #^ Scott Huver (25 June 2008). "Isaacs Conjures Lucius Malfoy's Return to Harry Potter". Comingsoon.net. Retrieved on 26 June 2008. #^ "Helen McCrory: The Importance of Being Sexy". 23 April 2009. Retrieved on 26 April 2009. #^ Morris, Clint (18 January 2008). "Spall talks his Harry Potter future". MovieHole. #^ Horowitz, Josh (19 January 2008). "Colin Farrell Opens Up About His Love Of Little People And Profanity". MTV. Retrieved on 19 January 2008. #^ "Harry Potter Film Star Talks To Sky News". Sky News. 6 October 2007. #^ Daly, Steve (12 July 2007). "Helena Bonham Carter Gets Wicked". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 15 July 2007. # ^ Lisa Wilder as Brook Crawford in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Andrea Handler as Jessica Humphrey in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Elizabeth Barnes as Brooke Brovey in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Ted Green as Ben Junkgunz in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Brian Parker as Josh Byrd in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Harold Thompson as Mark Cephas in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 27, 2009. # ^ Beyonce in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Justin Timberlake in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Kate Bosworth in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Omarino in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Steve Sandvoss in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Usher in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Jessica Simpson in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ Markus Walker as Dano Gorden in JH6. Wiki News. Retrieved October 28, 2009. # ^ Danielle Crawford as Dana Gorden in JH6 Wiki News. Retrieved October 28, 2009. # ^ Kyle Winslow as Alan Gutzwiller in JH6 Wiki News. Retrieved October 28, 2009. # ^ Cindy Scott as Ala Gutzwiller in in JH6 Wiki News. Retrieved October 28, 2009. # ^ Jamie Campbell Bower Talks Role as Young Grindelwald in Deathly Hallows. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ Coltrane, Robbie. Interview with Jonathan Ross. Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. BBC1 London. 7 June 2008. #^ "Quint chats with Harry Potter's Sir Michael Gambon about Dumbledore, Half-Blood Prine, and Deathly Hallows!!!". Ain't It Cool News. 11 July 2009. Retrieved on 13 July 2009. #^ Horowitz, Josh (19 January 2008). "Colin Farrell Opens Up About His Love Of Little People And Profanity". MTV. Retrieved on 19 January 2008. #^ Deathly Hallows Casting News: Ciaran Hinds to Play Aberforth Dumbledore, More on Nick Moran #^ Amy Tammie not returning for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush? Wiki News. Retrieved November 25, 2009. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' at the Box Office Mojo *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' at the Internet Movie Database